


天降VS竹马

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: Tim在这一天遇到了与他的青梅竹马Kon长得一模一样的Conner。哇……这两个人是双胞胎？但双胞胎就意味着他们一定要喜欢同样的东西吗？
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

作为一个步入大学校园的年轻人来说，Timothy Drake的生活并不轻松。

首先，哥谭大学计算机系的功课一点也不简单，其次，他青梅竹马的Kon Kent莫名其妙地也考上了这所学校，稀奇古怪地凭借Kent家族和学校赞助商Wayne家族的良好关系成为他的室友。Tim好不容易脱离有奇怪控制欲的Wayne家族，却再一次和像牛皮糖一样甩不开的青梅竹马捆在一起。Kon是个还不错的家伙，但他们俩可以说是针尖对麦芒、风马牛不相及。Tim冷静又克制，认真听课高分全勤；Kon迷糊还耍赖，天天迟到旷课打架、抽烟喝酒烫头，身边还环绕着一层又一层的妹子。天知道Kon在浑水摸鱼的过程中，怎么还能把成绩维持在及格线以上，跟着Tim的后脚踩线进了这所大学。如果说Tim的幸运值在50分，正常人的水平，那Kon的幸运值可能就在500分。

他甚至不费吹灰之力就抢走Tim的所有女朋友。

在几乎所有人眼中，Tim就是个宅男怪咖，事实上的确差不太多。他戴着一副厚厚的眼镜，总是喜欢穿着超级英雄主题的T恤，还能抱着他亲爱的笔记本电脑和咖啡机在房间里宅一整天。在他被C语言、Java和Python塞满的大脑里，他还是对未来的浪漫相遇抱着一丁点期待。他可以展开遐想，期待能有一天终于遇上一个喜欢他，而不是为了接近Kon来接近自己的对象。他未来的这个女孩拥有一头漂亮柔软的金色长发，还有窈窕可爱的身材和小巧纤细的手掌。他可以害羞但大胆地悄悄贴上她的手，怀揣期待地等待着她悄悄转过头——

“哇——！！”

他气喘吁吁地从噩梦中惊醒。

“天哪，Timmy，你怎么啦？”Kon蹲在他的床边忧心忡忡地嘟囔着。

Tim恶狠狠地瞪了这个烫着一头莫西干、在耳朵上打了好几个耳洞、玩世不恭的混小子。凭什么他平时迟到逃课睡大觉，成绩又烂品味又糟糕还能有那么多女孩看上他？

Tim和Kon的孽缘还得从他们小时候说起。那时候Tim还是个刚满4岁就失去双亲的孩子，而Kon还屁颠屁颠地跟在他的Kent老爹身后，完全没有“父母离婚”这个概念。当Bruce领养了Tim，他首先要解决的就是惊慌失措的小Tim转学到Wayne大宅附近的幼儿园之后，交朋友的问题。在保育员和Alfred的要求下，Bruce不得不抱着委屈巴巴的Tim一起去幼儿园参加亲子活动课程。

每一个宝宝几乎都是妈妈带着去的，这就很尴尬了。

更何况Bruce还被一群熟女缠着问他是怎么成为一个单亲爸爸的，他在回答了“我本来就是单身”后反而被更多人围着了。

直到Tim的哭声拯救了他——

“呜呜呜——呜哇——B……Bruce……”

他不光是听到小Tim可怜的哭声，这也是第一次失去父母后过分早熟的Tim第一次求助自己。Bruce自然是灌足了马力迈开步子冲出人群，将地上边抽泣边往他身上抹眼泪和鼻涕的Tim紧紧搂在怀里，凶神恶煞地瞪着这个教室里唯二的男家长和最调皮捣蛋的孩子。

Clark Kent和Kon Kent。

实际上具体事情Tim早都记不清楚了，倒是Dick绘声绘色地告诉他，当时Bruce发觉Tim的脸颊上有一个硕大的Kon的牙印，气得想要揍这个皮小孩的屁股。但等Clark阻拦住他，Kon道歉后两个孩子居然成为了亲密的好朋友。于是，他们就这样和因离婚刚搬到哥谭的Kent一家结下了孽缘，Clark后来在Bruce的推荐下进入《哥谭日报》工作，而Kon则成为了Tim从小到大，最令他噩梦、最能折腾个天翻地覆的青梅竹马。

每想到此，Tim都恨自己当年为什么没有一脚踹开这个只会惹麻烦的小鬼，成功阻断他和自己的一切联系和Clark与Bruce诡异的化学反应。直到现在，他好不容易做一个浪漫、美妙的春梦，姑娘的脸居然都变成了Kon！

当然，他打死也不会告诉Kon这些事情的。

“既然你没事就赶快起床。”

“干嘛？就准你平时睡大觉，不准我多睡会？”Tim四脚朝天地躺在床上，眯着眼睛含糊地说着。

Kon只是意味深长地笑着看着他。

“哥们，你不是真忘了吗？今天晚上是Bart的生日宴啊！”

Tim如弹簧般地从床上跳起来，闷头就往浴室跑。

“我操！我居然都忘了这事！完蛋了，Kon你的遮瑕在哪，借我一点。”

“镜柜最上面一格，”Kon困惑地抬起眉毛看着Tim这幅手忙脚乱的样子，“你怎么这么兴奋？”

“当然！”Tim的小脑袋从浴室钻了出来，傲慢地往自己头顶抹着Kon的发胶，“好不容易有与商学院的聚会，我怎么能错失机会？这次我一定要钓个可爱的妹子——”

浴室外的Kon明显传出诡异的嗤笑声，把Tim惹恼了。

“我真没想到你这么饥渴。”

“如果以换女朋友的频率来说，你才是饥渴的那个，白痴。”

Tim没听见Kon的反呛，突然好奇地看着浴室那扇磨砂玻璃门。他没想到的是，Kon居然坏笑着大大咧咧地推开门闯了进来。操，他在心里暗骂了一句，他们从上中学开始就没一起洗澡了，他现在没穿裤子的样子被Kon上下打量还是很不好意思的。

“混蛋，你想来嘲笑我的吗？”

Kon看他的眼神就好像《穿普拉达的女王》里那个刻薄的女总编。

“拜托，你真准备穿成这样去Bart的生日宴？”

“你以为你自己的品味比我更好？”

Tim不屑一顾地看着这个把自己搞得像公鸡、身上戴着一排铁定（实际上是铆钉）的男孩。但最终他还是泄气了，事实证明，女孩就吃Kon这套。

“好吧，如果你不打算帮我，那就滚出去。”

Kon并没有吭声，只是嘴角浮现出一丝坏笑。通常来说这种坏笑意味着什么不好的事情发生，但实际上，Kon只是慢慢靠近了他，将他那副厚眼镜温柔地摘了下来，在Tim模糊的视野里捏了捏他的脸。

“看在你天天给我带外卖的面子上，今天我就来好好改造改造你。”

***

“嘿，姑娘们！今天需要我来请你们喝一杯吗？”

Stephanie和Cass的表情好像自己完全被吓呆了，金发女孩目瞪口呆地来回打量着这个戴着隐形眼镜、把头发梳得高高的还染了一点红色漂染的Tim，足足愣了好几秒才说出话：“我的老天爷啊！你遭受了什么，Timmy？”

事实上Steph这个反应Tim不太开心，毕竟Steph曾经是他最爱的女孩，也是唯一一个没有看上Kon的。然而最终等到Steph牵着Cass的手把她介绍给他们时，Tim才明白这完全是因为Steph是个蕾丝边。但他现在没那么在意了，不光是由于这已经是很早之前发生的事，而且还因为他现在摄入的酒精完全过量。

“我只是要求我的造型师给我改变了一下造型。”Tim实际还在忍受隐形眼镜带来的不适，他觉得那该死的小圆片弄得他眼泪汪汪的了。

不苟言笑的Cass似乎也捂着嘴轻轻笑了，Steph更肆无忌惮地咧开嘴：“行啦，不就是Kon吗？是他让你穿上这条紧身得要死的牛仔裤的吗？”

“呃……没错，”Tim不适地眨了眨眼睛，“他说这样好看。”

“你真没发觉那会显得你更……基？”

“你说什么？”Tim光顾着揉眼睛，睁开的时候发觉Cass紧紧捂住了Steph的嘴。

“没什么没什么！”

“那行吧！”Tim摇摇晃晃地转过身，或许他应该交点新朋友，真正展现一次Wayne家族的财力——从上中学开始，Bruce就莫名其妙听了Clark的话，不让他们带超过美国儿童平均零花钱的现金了。不过今天，他把Bruce的黑卡偷了出来，足以给酒吧里每个姑娘都请上一杯酒。Bart现在拉着他的新男朋友Jaime在舞池里跳舞，他恨恨地咬了咬下唇，为什么每一个人都能找到他们的伴？这时他又一次看到Kon拨开人群，急匆匆地来找自己的身影——混蛋，我只是多喝了几杯，还不需要一个臭兄弟扛着我到一边休息，这样我又会成为那个毕业舞会上没有女孩跳舞的可怜人了。

Tim很小心地在人群中东躲西藏。但上帝啊，他可能真有点喝多了，现在头有点晕……

“哎哟！”

他撞上了一个人。

“你没事吧？”

一声轻盈甜美的声音钻进他的耳朵里，他抬起头看到了一个红色头发、笑盈盈的女孩。他感觉自己似乎终于迎来了一场浪漫的偶遇，在酒精的作用下他的大脑已经开始遐想连篇，快进到牵手、约会、亲吻、结婚……

但他突然意识到他撞上的并不是这个女孩。

他微微侧过头，意识到自己正趴在一个男孩的怀里。他如奥运会运动员般健壮完美的身体被一件明显价值不菲的阿玛尼衬衫包裹住，袖口还被微微卷起，露出了比Tim小腿还粗的结实的手臂。他浑身上下显然还散发着一股淡淡的古龙水味，在这所大学里显得格外特殊。这些细节无一塑造出一个比Tim更货真价实的富家公子。

更可怕的是，他长着一张Kon的脸！

“噩……噩梦？！”

“噩梦？”这个男孩疑惑地嘀咕着。

Tim回答他的方式就是“哇”地吐在了他的身上。


	2. Chapter 2

“你为什么不告诉我我昨天吐在Conner Luthor的身上了？！”

Kon迷迷糊糊地站在卫生间刷牙的时候，门突然被打开了。

“唔……啊哈？”

“天哪，你真是个白痴。”

Tim几乎抓狂地把门重重摔上，将自己本来就爆炸了的蓬松乱毛挠得更乱七八糟。他就不该相信这个傻瓜，要不然他一觉醒来之后，发觉自己宿醉未醒、头痛剧烈，还顶着一头快要冲上天的红毛、欠了Luthor家的人一屁股债！他几乎可以看得到Lex Luthor擦亮他那颗锃亮的光头，在哥谭的酒会上耀武扬威地向Bruce追要欠款。

吐掉泡沫的Kon灰溜溜地钻到Tim身后，像只狗狗一样委屈地嗅了嗅，看到Tim即使怒气冲冲也没有抗拒，于是像往常一样把头搭在了他的肩膀上。

“哇哦……两万美元？那家伙的衣服有那么贵吗？”Kon半个身子都挂在了Tim身上，看着一封LexCorp寄来的逻辑严谨、精心书写的电子账单抱怨着。

“他穿的可是全套最新款的阿玛尼。”

“哎呀，这又有什么。”Kon赖在Tim的身后嘟嘟囔囔，“你还有个Bruce Wayne做养父呢！要不这样，你到他那里去，悄悄说一声——‘爸爸，我最近表现得很好哦’，”Kon凑在他耳边哈出的气息让他耳朵痒痒的，Tim蹙起眉挥了挥手，好像想把这暧昧不明的话轰走，“瞎说你买了什么游戏装备让他帮你付了不就好了！”

Tim翻了个白眼：“如果Bruce的黑卡现在没有两万块的欠款的话，我还能委屈一下这么办。”

“两万……？”Kon一边嘀咕着一边默默往后退，“怎么会……”

“因为你这个白痴把我的黑卡偷走之后请了全酒吧的姑娘喝酒！”

“我？！”

“你为了偷走黑卡还给我灌了十杯龙舌兰！要不然我怎么会吐在他身上！”

“可是我后来也在找你……”

“啊哈，谢谢你没拉住我，现在我们得要去可怜巴巴地求小Luthor，看他能不能放宽一点时限，或者至少别告诉Bruce。”

Kon似乎抓耳挠腮，然后睁开了半眯着的眼睛：“等等，你该不会想也拉上我一起去吧？”

“当然，”Tim瞪着眼睛怒视着他，“这时候你还想逃？”

“呃……我、我去也没什么意思对吧？他是Luthor家族的孩子，你是Wayne家族的孩子，我爸只是个打工仔……”

Tim犀利的眼神像是剑一样追踪着他，紧接着这个灵巧的小个子就飞速抓住了Kon那头乱糟糟的卷发下的耳朵，把他狠狠地往床板上一摁——

“好啊Kon Kent，你还长能耐了是吧？搞到我的岔子自己居然都敢跑？”

“哎哟疼——疼啊，Timmy！”Kon被Tim揪得耳朵生疼，更不用说自己被对方摁在床铺上掐来掐去。Tim气鼓鼓地噘着嘴，狠狠拧了他鼻头一下，眯起眼睛开始正要开始训话：“Kon，你现在给我认真听好……”结果，一声开门声打断了他的话。

“你好，有人在——呃，不好意思，我真不该打搅你们。”

这声陌生的嗓音令Tim好奇，按理说最有可能突然冲进来的是Bart，Cassie有可能敲门。然而，他们之中无论谁都对Tim和Kon这样毫无节操的打打闹闹习以为常了，无论其中一人有没有穿衣服。然而今天的客人似乎对这一切很尴尬，他用手捂着脸，还停在门口。

在Tim从Kon身上下来，Kon给自己捞了一件T恤穿上之后，那个衣冠楚楚的少年终于走进来了。他看上去穿着一件再简单不过的衬衫和黑裤子，但显然价值不菲。

Tim愣住了。

喔，Conner Luthor居然亲自来了。

这位插班到金融系的新生从一开始就成了校园红人。不过他可不单单以体育生的身份破例插班，还带着Lexcorp三千万美元的捐款。天知道为什么一个大都会人会刻意跑来哥谭，但他们知道的是这位Lex Luthor的独子既非同凡响但又神秘低调，他来的第一天几乎所有人都在议论他，但他几乎没出现在任何人的面前。

他现在还戴着一副墨镜，而在他走进来之前，他脚边的一个白色的影子突然一瞬间冲到了Tim的面前。在Tim用胳膊抵挡住来势汹汹的袭击之前，他意识到这家伙的目标并非自己，而是Kon。然而Kon在他耳边爆发出一声大喊：“嘿，氪星（Krypton）！”

这只白色的大狗兴奋地扑向Kon的怀抱，亲昵地舔着他的脸颊。“好了宝贝，你居然都长这么大了？”Kon突然笑嘻嘻地搂着大狗狗，揉着它的脖颈，“我离开的时候你还是个小狗崽呢。”

啥？Kon和Conner的狗怎么会这么好？

“可惜他不是氪星，他是小氪（Krypto），氪星的儿子。”

Tim和Kon同时抬起头的时候小氪也高高昂起头，显然开始疑惑哪个才是他真正的主人了。Conner现在摘下了墨镜，傲慢地扫了他们一眼，嘴角很快浮现出一个兼具讽刺与蔑视的笑容。Tim被他盯得头皮发麻，但他很快意识到他昨天晚上没有看错，Conner真的和Kon长得一模一样。

“你好呀，Kon。”

Kon撇撇嘴：“哼，看来你过得还挺滋润的，哥们（Bro）。”

“哼。”Conner像是叹气又像是不屑地哼了一声，但他想继续说下去的时候被一声尖叫打断了。

“你们两个是兄弟？!”

Kon与Conner古怪地对视了一眼，又一起看向房间里的第三个人。

“当然了？”Conner打量着Tim，“别的不说，你一眼就能看出来我们两个长得一模一样吧？”

Kon摇着头说：“Tim，这就是为什么我不愿意……”

“可你从没告诉过我！”Tim撕心裂肺地怒吼着，有种受伤的感觉。

“可你也始终没告诉我你到底有多少个兄弟。”Kon嘀咕着，“一开始好像只有Dick，结果后来又多加了个Jason，最后还出现了一个小恶魔Damian……啊还有Cass，”Kon如梦初醒般喊道，“我约她的时候你才告诉我她不仅是你妹妹，还是你暗恋对象的女朋友。”

“那根本不一样，我怎么知道Bruce会不会又某天收养癖发作，让我再多出一个兄弟！”Tim叉着腰怒气冲冲地说，“而且……而且Bruce知道这事吗？”他又颤抖着问，“他男朋友和Lex Luthor有某种密不可分的联系……”

“Lex是我们的叔叔啦！”Kon无可奈何地大喊着，“你怎么能说得这么奇怪……”

“男朋友是什么意思？”Conner狐疑地看了看两人嘀咕着，“Clark傍上了那个哥谭首富？那个流连万花从中的Bruce Wayne？！”

Tim决定对这个泄露的绯闻保持沉默，他转念一想，既然Kon和Conner是失散已久（？）的兄弟，那Conner说不定并不是来找他的……

“对了，我突然感觉我在这里很碍事！”Tim抬起头兴致勃勃地说，“既然Kon和你这么久没见了，那我也应该……”

“不，我是来找你的。”Conner突然微笑着看着Tim，“你，Wayne家的第三位养子Tim Drake-Wayne，哥谭大学计算机系二年级，昨天晚上在派对上吐了我一身，我全套阿玛尼西装套装折旧价两万三千四十六元整。”

Tim的内心默默骂了句脏话。

“如果我说我现在没有钱，你会信吗？”Tim无可奈何地捂住脸。

“会。”Conner轻描淡写地说，但他手上一封被精心包装起来的信封立刻引起了Tim的注意，“但我可以保证下一次哥谭的晚宴上，Luthor会擦亮他那颗锃亮的光头，在哥谭的酒会上耀武扬威地向Bruce谈论这件事。”

靠，他和Kon长得一模一样的脸，但内心完全就是个小Luthor！

Tim还恶狠狠地瞪着他，试图开发出原力把Conner的脑袋点爆，然而这个冷冰冰的少年却漫不经心地与他回瞪着。在两人僵持不下的情况下，Kon突然皱着眉头，史无前例地严肃着开口：

“喂，Conner……不要欺负他了。老实说，自从咱爹跟了Bruce之后，他们这几个兄弟就从没收过五十块以上的纸币——你跟着Luthor吃香的喝辣的的时候，没想到他们这些大少爷还要按照Clark的童子军教程要去送报纸吧？”

Conner咽了口唾沫，挑着眉毛瞪着他们。

“他现在欠了你一屁股债，如果被Bruce知道的话，他的日子可不好过……不用说被罚做家务了，估计连PS5他都买不到，然后他会因为赛博朋克2077出BUG揍我出气……所以，你还当我是你弟弟的话，就放他一马吧。”

Conner扬起眉毛。

“你还真帮他说话？”

“唔，因为他是我的青梅竹马？”Kon耸耸肩，“因为他是我最好的朋友？”

说真的，Kon说到这里，Tim居然有点感动。一直跟在他身旁，像个没长大的孩子的Kon，居然会有一天也站出来袒护他，帮他说话。然而Conner的眼神静悄悄地突然移到了自己身上，接下来他听到了一声微妙又满怀笑意的叹息。

“天哪，Kon，”一直绷紧了的Conner突然露出了笑容，“我还真没想到你真的还有这么一个最好的朋友——在我所有的记忆里，你要不就是把鼻涕黏在了我头发上，要不就是对着任何涂了油漆东西一通乱啃——世界上居然有能忍受你这么久的人，还和你成为了好朋友。我不得不说，凭这一点我敬佩他。”

这句话忍不住把Tim逗笑了，即使Kon大声抗议着“喂！我有这么糟糕吗？”，但一样也没用。

“而且你去幼儿园的第一个月就亲遍了所有小姑娘的嘴，我恨死你了。”

啊哈，Kon的兄弟说得没错，Tim也恨死他这点了。

“还有，在Luthor和Clark谈条件的时候，他毫不犹豫地选了你……我真的非常奇怪，你这个小混蛋究竟有多少魅力……”

咦？这挑起了Tim的兴趣，如果他想的没错的话，Conner自动找上门来当然不是由于这小小的闹剧，而是他长期以来对Kon、Clark的积怨。一边在大都会，一边在哥谭，Conner可能没见到他们，但现在他有了一个好借口，甚至还有了一个好把柄。

“我知道了，你不是来找我，你是来找Kon的。”Tim顿时眼睛一亮，“他身体强壮，啥活都能干，必要时候揍他两下他也皮厚得很……而且他也欠了我两万，正好留给你抵债，你们还可以消解一下兄弟之情。”

Kon有点受伤地看着这么快就把自己“贱卖”的好友，轻声嘀咕着“明明我还是帮你说话的，你居然把我卖了”。然而，Tim热切的祈求似乎并没有打动Conner，这位Luthor家族的继承人眯起眼睛，露出一个闪烁着智慧与狡猾的眼神在这两个人身上来回打量，仿佛在估价商品。

“你的确很聪明，Timothy Drake，”Conner冷冰冰的声音响起，这带有了Luthor家族那种特有的令人膈应的感觉，“我不是来找你的，我是来找Kon的，但是似乎欠我的钱的人是你，而不是他。”

“所以是你来还债。”

Conner露出了一个和Clark几乎一模一样的笑容，但这种熟悉的笑容第一次让Tim毛骨悚然。


	3. Chapter 3

“你说你兄弟是什么意思？”

为了讨论出对付那个Luthor家的儿子的计划，Kon和Tim早早霸占了校园里麦当劳风水最好的地方——这个位置是个简单的四人桌，幽静低调、视野极佳，连去卫生间都很方便。按理说，这种座位平时都是情侣约会的地点，周围的几个位置也总是坐满了恩恩爱爱的情侣。然而，这对煞星一有事，便会飞奔到麦当劳，一人大摇大摆地端着一大堆汉堡、薯条和炸鸡，一人端庄高冷地捧着一杯咖啡抢先占领这块“风水宝地”。就像现在，Kon掰下一大块炸鸡，把嘴里塞得满满的，而Tim慢条斯理地在他对面嚼着薯条，在这个浪漫的角落里十分突兀。餐厅里的其他情侣见了，纷纷默默离开。

Kon耸耸肩：“我也不知道。”

“不知道？你至少是人家兄弟吧？”

“但也不常见啊。你要知道每次我跟着Clark去的时候，Luthor看我的那个眼神啊……你说我这细皮嫩肉万一被……”Kon戏精地自己搂着自己，头上的卷毛都动了动，Tim翻了个白眼，冲着他做了个呕吐的表情。

“得了吧，你给我认真想想。”

Kon瘪瘪嘴：“好吧，不过以我跟Luthor家族打交道的经历，商人嘛，无论就是图财、报仇……”

“图财？我也没钱啊，而且他自己这么有钱。”

“那就是报仇了？听说Luthor一直看不爽Wayne。”

“可就算他杀了我，Wayne家还有这么多儿子呢，还有那个小恶魔。”

这下，Kon摸着下巴，眯起眼睛盯着Tim。

“那只有一种可能性了，图——色！”

“图色？”Tim目瞪口呆地看着他。

“是啊，叫你跟着他是假，叫你和他约会是真。”Kon把话说得朗朗上口，坏笑着看着面如土色的Tim，“要不然干嘛整你不整我？”

Tim本来想狠狠地揪着他的耳朵，让他不要胡说，但手伸到一半，又吃惊地发觉这很合理。

“不，等等，他那时候身边跟着个姑娘的。”Tim的理智开始挣扎。

Kon半睁开眼睛，本以为Tim会揪住他耳朵让他不要乱说，但既然Tim僵在了原地，他就继续胡诌下去。

“这可说不好，像他这种有钱人，能没几个绯闻对象？”

Tim冷冷地瞪了他一眼：“别忘了，Wayne家也是有钱人。”

“你说得对，所以你说在Clark之前，Bruce有几个女朋友了？”

Tim一下卡壳了。

“不，不管怎样，我觉得他是要整我。”Tim痛苦地捂住脸，“我该怎么办？”

“怎么办？”Kon轻快地说道，“反过来整他呗。”

按照他和Kon的计划，如果Conner让他跑腿，他就在Conner的饮料里加辣椒水；如果Conner让他洗衣服，他就把Conner八千块的西装洗成抹布；如果Conner把他约出去约会，他在餐厅里点烟，把自动喷淋给开了。

然而Conner第一次把他叫出来，是带他去了一家很普通的家庭餐厅。

Tim一阵焦虑。

时间太赶，他对Conner Luthor的资料只能一目十行，只记得大概的人生轨迹。Conner虽然是Lex Luthor的侄子，但Lex向来都是像对待亲儿子一样对待他。从他五六岁开始，Lex就开始频繁带他出入社交场合，把他介绍给各个城市的富人们。他隐约记得小Conner一身黑西装，站在Lex身边一脸平和，对待任何人都无精打采的样子。事实上他现在也总是无精打采的模样，情感生活也平平无奇，连最亲密的绯闻对象（就是那位姜红色头发的姑娘，Tim现在知道她叫Megan了），媒体从未拍过他们牵手的照片，入住酒店之类的更是一次都没有。

于是江湖上流传着一个流言。

Lex不行，他侄子Conner也不行。

虽然Tim撞见过养父和他男朋友“热火朝天的调情”和Kon晨勃的样子，但这也不是不可能。

他知道那些越不行的有钱人就会越变态，Lex是个变态，Conner虽然也是Clark的儿子，但这不好说。

Tim思量再三，还是决定先去看看。他穿着一身最普通的白T恤、还戴着帽子遮住自己的脸匆匆忙忙抵达餐厅，发觉Conner已经坐在位置上等他了。

哟，他还穿着一件灰色的休闲西装，翘着二郎腿看着报纸，像个总裁一样坐在小小的卡座上。

Tim战战兢兢地坐在了他的对面，Conner漫不经心地从报纸上抬起头：“要来喝点什么吗？”

“你请客吗？”

Conner瞥了他一眼：“你随便点。”

Tim犹犹豫豫地点了一杯黑咖啡，但等服务员端上来，Tim才发觉自己的黑咖啡变成了一大杯奶油咖啡冰淇淋，看起来就很好吃的那种。

Conner对他露出微笑，收起报纸，温柔地把勺子递给他。

Tim震惊抬头，他不是没想过这一出，但这绝对不是他想要的结果。Kon说的“图色”两个字还在他的耳边如雷贯耳。

“你该不会在里面下毒了吧？”

Tim意识到自己脱口而出的时候差点想夺门而逃，但Conner似乎震惊地瞪着眼睛，也一样没料到他的回答。

“什么？”他撇撇嘴，“你真以为我是来跟你讨债或者整你的吗？”

我情缘是这两种，Tim惶恐地想。

Conner叹了口气，抬起头刚好对上Tim忐忑的眼神，僵持半响，终于开口：“天啊，是Kon又乱说了什么吗？我不是——我只是想来看看那个家伙的好朋友是什么样的。”

Tim眨眨眼：“Kon？”

Conner似乎不好意思，又艰难地点点头。

Tim一下子恍然大悟，原来是这样——Conner耿耿于怀的不是他，而是他的兄弟，但他又羞于开口，所以只好来找Tim——在Kon面前是想找个理由拉走他，但实际上还有事求他。

再说，虽然Conner和Kon长得几乎一模一样，但两个人的气质完全不同。Kon像是个没长大的孩子，浪费自己的英俊的面容，烫着头、穿着皮衣、化着稀奇古怪的妆容，当然女友换了一个又一个。然而Conner却没这么张扬，只是理了一个简单的平头，衣服除了贵了点，也没什么特别的，反而能把他姣好精致的五官都展现出来。

“嘿，原来你说Kon那个混蛋啊。哎，他可真是个大混蛋……”Tim一边挖起冰淇淋，一边说着说着，不由自主地凑到了他的跟前。Conner似乎也并不介意，喝着红茶平静地听着。

“真没想到他能和一个人的交情长达十几年。”

Conner淡淡说道，Tim喝了口冰咖啡，还只是笑了笑。

“只是孽缘罢了，还是问问Clark怎么和Bruce这么好。”

Conner看着他的笑容，只是轻轻叹了口气：

“如果当初跟着Clark的是我，那我是不是也能和你认识这么久？”

Tim愣住了。

平时Kon用他的卷发半遮着脸，他也就当Kon是个弟弟。但他万万没想到，这两兄弟的脸在没有头发的阻碍下，冲击力会这么大。

他此刻终于明白了为什么那些女孩会被Kon迷倒了。

“嗨，你还在听吗？”Conner在他的面前挥了挥手。

“唔……嗯，我只是没想到……”

“没想到我会羡慕Kon？”Conner懒洋洋地问道。

“不……其实，我也羡慕他。”Tim终于吐露出心里话，“他天天嘻嘻哈哈、无忧无虑，出了岔子最后还是要我收拾。”

不得不说，Conne笑起来的时候也很好看。

Tim开始相信这个对外界冷言冷语，在他面前捉摸不透的家伙实际上就是个伤感的大男孩。他和Kon感觉很不一样，但总有些相似的地方——他首先感觉到的，他们都就是和自己相处起来很舒服。

然而这时候，他感觉到怀里的手机震了震。

【Timbo，快去厕所，我已经用你的电脑黑进了消防系统，马上消防喷淋就要打开了。】

？？？天啊，他忘了这出了！他在电脑上留下了“傻瓜都能当黑客3.0版本.exe”，约好要将Conner淋成落汤鸡的。

【混蛋，计划取消！】

【啥？！】

【别问了，快停下来。】

【等等等等，你没教我怎么停下来？这……这怎么弄啊？我拔掉网线行吗？】

天啊，这个笨蛋！Tim痛苦地捂住了脸，然而Conner只是悄悄望着他：“你还好吗？”

狗狗眼这点，无论是他还是Kon还是Clark，真还是一模一样。

“嗯，那个……Conner，你想上厕所吗？”

“？”

“我也想上，我们不如一起去吧！”

“？？？”

看着目瞪口呆的Conner，Tim恨自己没办法和他解释，只好站起来硬拽着他的胳膊。

“Conner，没关系，你就和我一起——天啊，你胳膊是有多粗？”

“我平时健身。”Conner眨了眨眼睛，愣着看着硬拽自己胳膊的Tim，“可是你为什么要拉上我一起去厕所？你……你在想……”

“不，我不是想拉你去厕所！”Tim惊叫起来的时候，他才意识到整个餐厅都在盯着他。天啊，他满脸通红，而Conner还疑惑地望着他，幸好他居然没有发觉什么不对劲。

“Tim……”Conner望着他的双眼，一瞬间让Tim愣在了原地。然而随着“叮”一声响起，整个餐厅的喷淋都像是约好了一样，疯狂地往下洒水。转瞬间此起彼伏的尖叫声在整个餐厅里响起来，Conner慢慢抬起头，看着水从自己头顶流下。

“哇哦……Tim？”

这第二声“Tim”似乎变了味。

Tim咽了口唾沫，扯出一个尴尬的笑。

令人意外的是，Conner似乎什么也没说，只是在水幕之下耸耸肩，把被水淋得沉甸甸的外套往桌上一扔，再把手向衬衫的扣子上伸去……

“你怎么开始脱衣服……”

“衣服湿了肯定要脱。”

不！你确定要不穿上衣在外面逛来逛去吗？虽然Conner的身材真的很有料……

Kon无可奈何地一边在阳台上晒衣服，一边看着屋里的翘着腿的Tim：“哎，你就不能自己晒吗？”

“还不是你把我的衣服都淋湿的。”Tim一个眼神都没给他。

“可、可这是你让我做的啊……”

“闭嘴！”

“所以你们到底聊了些什么？”

Tim回想了一遍，红着脸瞪了他一眼：“不关你事。”

Kon撇了撇嘴，把空衣篓往阳台上一扔，闷着头去翻手机了。Tim瞥了一眼，想着Conner的确也叮嘱过他不要把谈话内容告诉Kon。现在他能明白，Conner和Kon之间的关系微妙又尴尬，在他想出缓和他们的方法之前，还是先别和Kon这个缺根筋的透露太多。

“等等，Tim，你上校园头条了！”

“闭嘴！”

“天啊，‘Luthor继承人和Wayne少爷水中定情——当场脱衣’？！”

“闭嘴！”

Tim扑到Kon的床铺上掐着他的脖子，可Kon还是笑得停不下来，和他打成一团。


End file.
